Take Me Home Tonight
Take Me Home Tonight (en español: Llévame a casa esta noche) es una canción presentada en el episodio "Old Dog, New Tricks" y fué interpretada por Artie, Blaine, Kurt, Maggie, Mercedes, Rachel, Sam y Santana. La versión original pertenece a Eddie Money. Contexto de la canción La canción se interpreta en "Broadway Bitches", el evento que hace Rachel para mejorar su reputación, y en el medio de la canción se muestra como las personas que asistieron adoptan a los perros. Letra Artie: Woah! Kurt y Rachel con los demás: ' Take me home tonight I don't want to let you go 'til you see the light Take me home tonight '''Blaine y Rachel: ' Listen honey, just like Ronnie sang, 'Kurt y Maggie: ' "Be my little baby" '''Artie: Oh-oh-oh! Artie: ' I feel a hunger, It's a hunger That tries to keep a man awake at night '''Blaine: ' Are you the answer? I shouldn't wonder When I feel you with my appetite 'Kurt: ' With all the power you're releasing 'Kurt y Rachel: ' It isn't safe to walk the city streets alone '''Blaine: Anticipation is running through me Let's find the key and turn this engine on Sam (Rachel): ' I can feel you breathe I can ('con Rachel: feel your heart beat) faster (Faster) Kurt y Rachel: ' Take me home tonight I don't want to let you go 'til you see the light Take me home tonight '''Blaine y Santana: ' Listen honey, just like Ronnie sang, 'Kurt y Maggie: ' "Be my little baby" 'Artie: ' Oh-oh-oh! 'Santana: ' I get frightened in all this darkness 'Santana y Rachel: ' I get nightmares I hate to sleep alone 'Mercedes: ' I need some company, a guardian angel To keep me warm when the cold winds blow '''Blaine (Mercedes): I can feel you breathe (I can feel you breathe) I can feel your heart beat faster (Faster) Kurt y Rachel con los demás: ' Take me home tonight '''Artie y Rachel: ' I don't want to let you go 'til you see the light 'Kurt y Rachel con los demás: ' Take me home tonight 'Blaine y Santana: ' Listen honey, just like Ronnie sang, 'Kurt y Maggie: ' "Be my little baby" "Be my little baby" '''Artie: Yeah Blaine: ''' Just like Ronnie sang, i said just like Ronnie sang, '''Kurt y Maggie: "Be my little baby, baby my darling" Artie: ' Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! '''Blaine (Mercedes): ' I feel a hunger, (I feel a hunger) it's a hunger (Ohh) 'Kurt y Rachel: ' Take me home tonight I don't want to let you go 'til you see the light ('''Artie: Oh, oh, oh, oh) Take me home tonight Blaine : ''' Listen honey, just like Ronnie sang, '''Artie: Oh, oh, oh, oh Kurt: "Be my little baby" Rachel y Kurt con los demás: ' Take me home tonight '''Artie y Rachel: ' I don't want to let you go 'til you see the light 'Rachel y Kurt con los demás: ' Take me home tonight 'Blaine y Santana: ' Listen honey, just like Ronnie sang, ('''Artie: Oh, oh, oh, oh) Maggie: "Be my little baby" Rachel con los demás: Take me home tonight 'Artie y Rachel: ' I don't want to let you go 'til you see the light 'Rachel con los demás: ' Take me home tonight 'Blaine y Rachel con los demás: ' Listen honey Take me home Take me home tonight Videos thumb|left|300 px thumb|right|300 px thumb|left|300 px Categoría:Canciones del episodio Old Dog, New Tricks Categoría:Canciones de la quinta temporada Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Maggie Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en New York Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Rachel Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Sam Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Santana Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Artie Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Blaine Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Kurt Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Mercedes